Apart
by slayer-09
Summary: V/B fic. My first atempt. A bit sappy at the end but all good! no flames plz.........plz review *COMPLETE*


Apart  
  
Angry voices rang throughout the halls of the Capsule Corporation. Angry voices, and even angrier words.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta.. will you just calm down and listen to me for a second?"  
  
"Why should I listen to you to you if you are just going to keep yelling at me?"  
  
"I am NOT yelling!" Bulma pounded her fist on the counter. She couldn't even remember how this fight had started. Something about her being too stubborn and Vegeta never being around. Now he stood across from her, arms folded over his chest, teeth gritted in a familiar scowl.  
  
How she wanted to kill him right now.  
  
"Look, Vegeta.." she lowered her voice. "I just think that you need to spend some more time with your son. The boy needs a father!"  
  
'My father never spent more than two minutes with me, and look...I turned out just fine!"  
  
That pressed the wrong button.  
  
"Augh!! First of all, this is Earth, E-A-R-T-H!!! Not some barbaric, god- forsaken, long gone planet in the middle of space! And you are NOT fine Vegeta! Your just a self-centred, stubborn, pompous, bastard who makes love to his ego more than his wife!!"  
  
Bulma felt tears welling up, her voice started cracking. "You love nobody but yourself.....god damn it Vegeta...and I love you!! Can't you see that? I LOVE you!" She couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down crying, collapsing onto the countertop. For a few moments the only sound was Bulma's muffled crying. Then Vegeta spoke, his words ice.  
  
"Well, I think I will be leaving now."  
  
Bulma looked up, her face puffy and red. "What?"  
  
She got up and walked towards him. The look on his face was cold, colder than she had ever seen. His eyes had narrowed so much that they almost appeared shut.  
  
"Vegeta...," she stopped a couple feet from him. "Vegeta, I wasn't telling you to leave." "I see it now, if it hadn't been for you and the brat I would have surpassed Kakarot long ago."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have no need for you woman! I am a Saiyan elite, my only purpose in life is to fight and to be the strongest fighter in the universe. A family has just been holding down my true power."  
  
His words sent daggers through Bulma's heart. He smiled.  
  
"You are nothing but a burden."  
  
Bulma felt as if somebody had just ripped her heart out and set it on fire.  
  
"N-N-No Vegeta....you can't mean that?"  
  
He turned to leave, she grabbed his shoulder. "Vegeta!" he glanced at her, "You can't leave me!" He smiled in a way that sent chills up her spine.  
  
"Good-bye Bulma-chan." Without really thinking Bulma slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He stood motionless for a couple seconds, then turned to face her. Bulma realized what she had done and began to back up. But instead of completely dematerialising her right there, he simply kissed his fingertips and lightly touched them to her forehead. Then he turned quickly and flew out the window.  
  
Bulma stood there motionless for quite some time, her brain ceased to function and when her numb body finally gave out she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
***************************************  
  
Bulma could not remember very much from that night. She had gotten up after some time and began to preform mindless chores around the house. Then she got physically sick and now found herself rolled up on her bedroom floor. It was barely morning and the sunlight streaming from the window was beginning to warm her toes. It took a good 15 minutes for her brain to turn on and her first thought was that she had to get up and make Trunks his breakfast. But her body was cramped and after numerous attempts gave up.  
  
It was then that she heard a faint swoosh come from the window behind her. Strong hands cradled her and sat her up in a familiar lap. "Vege-" she mumbled.  
  
"Ssshh." he brought his finger to her lips. And began to brush her matted hair from her forehead. She looked up at him, his eyes were swollen and surrounded by dark circles. His cheeks puffy.  
  
"Bulma," his voice was silk in her ears, "I have been thinking." Bulma half smiled, because she couldn't remember having one rational thought the whole night.  
  
"Bulma, " he said again, but this time his voice chocked up. She waited for him to continue, when suddenly she felt his body convulsing. She was startled and looked up at him. His face was twisted in anguish. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, falling onto Bulma's face and neck.  
  
"I...I...love you Bulma....I love you more than anything..." he stopped when another round of sobs racked his body. "I am sorry....so..so sorry....I have been wrong all along. I have never loved anything or anybody in my whole life but...oh God.. Bulma I love you!" He was nearly shouting and his voice became house.  
  
Bulma found herself crying with him. She felt to weak to do anything, but hugged his body tighter than she ever had.  
  
"I love you Vegeta, " she whispered. He shifted her in his arms and kissed the tears off her face. She lay her head on his chest. Vegeta collapsed onto the floor, cradling her. Both were so exhausted that sleep overtook them within seconds. The warm sun basked their entangled bodies as a new day began for both of them. 


End file.
